


Suicune's Solitude

by suicccune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Angst, Cameos, Gen, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, POV First Person, POV: Pokemon, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicccune/pseuds/suicccune
Summary: Ho-Oh had sent the three Legendary Dogs on a mission in Ecruteak. A bit of a reworking of Johto lore in this. My interpretation of how the trio began roaming Johto in the games.





	Suicune's Solitude

 I still remember the day when I lost sight of my brothers.

 It was a beautiful day in Johto, the sun shining inbetween the gaps of autumn leaves. Ho-Oh had told me he had planned to return to see the humans soon, and wanted us to, say, "set the stage" for this event. And off we went: Me, Raikou, and Entei. Running across the plains while being sure not to be spotted before the big reveal. Our target was the tin tower in Ecruteak: The same place where Ho-Oh had been seen years before. We were supposed to all gather there in a spectacular event.  
 As we approached the city limits, we all couldn't help but stop and stare. We had to quietly sneak through the town, which was not an easy feat, surprisingly. Eventually we settled on sneaking around the back trees of the area, even though we had to be wary of the monks there. I'm not even sure how, but we made it inside the tower. The boards creaked beneath my paws with every step I took as the dilapidated tower seemed to almost threaten to collapse on top of us.  Many years ago, we were born here. It's kinda hard to believe, even. But the legends are true, however.  
 Three dogs were seen in this tower many, many years ago. The tower caught on fire, trapping them inside to either burn to death, die of suffocation, or be crushed by the debris.  
 And they did.  
 But out of the ashes rose a brilliant phoenix of rainbow hue: Ho-Oh. The dogs were reborn into magical beasts that followed Ho-Oh off into the horizon. That was us. The story of our creation.  
 And yet, this place brought no sense of nostalgia to me. It seemed foreign. Maybe because it had been so long.  
 As me and my brothers carefully descended to the depths of the tower, we came across a large gaping hole in the ground. Our cradle. It was pitch black down there, yet I swear I could see the pebbles down there clearly. We were instructed to wait down here, and so, we did.

* * *

  
 I cannot recall how long we were down there. Minutes turned to hours as the sun rose, replacing the pitch black darkness with a sort of less advanced darkness. The beautiful moonlight that had guided me had long bid her farewells as midday approached. Where was Ho-Oh? He couldn't have forgotten about us...right?  
 Suddenly, the sound of footsteps sent me into alarm. Humans were in here. I had forgotten about the numerous tourists and locals alike that visited the old burnt tower. Fear rose up in the depths of my throat, yet I swallowed it down. I gave my brothers a reassuring look, although I can tell they were probably braver than I was. They look more intimidating as well: Raikou sports large fangs that resemble bone-crushing daggers, and Entei could strike a Fearow out of the sky with only a stare. What did I have? A weird looking, heavy crest that hurts my head at times.  
 The sound of another pair of footsteps invaded my thoughts. The sounds surrounded me as the two humans made their way around the tower, surveying the area. Did they know we were here? What did they want from us?  
 I didn't know what else to do. I closed my eyes and hoped they'd go away.

* * *

  
 It's hard to remember that my life changed forever when a little girl approached us. She stood at the edge of the hole, staring straight down at us in awe. Her pale blue eyes seemed almost like crystal-clear puddles on a rainy day, twin mirrors of which I could see my reflection in. Only then did I see the terror that was inside me.  
 As I realized out cover had been blown, everything seemed to blur together at once. Entei and Raikou had already taken off behind me, their backsides disappearing into the autumn trees being the last I'd ever see of them. In a panic, I began running all around the hole, bouncing and bucking like a Tauros at a rodeo, before my eyes settled on the girl again. I must have scared her. She didn't mean for this to happen.  
 That's when I ran off in the opposite direction. As my paws carried me across the pavement of the city, I caught a glimpse of the two men that had entered earlier. One seemed shocked and a bit blazed, while the other looked like an excited child who had just received a birthday present. I would never forget that second man's face, oddly enough.  
 I don't know how far or how long I ran. I just ran. West, through the plains and farms north of Olivine. And I just kept going. I went all the way to the edge of the sea and let the surface of the water serve as a solid floor for me to dash upon. It was the only thing that reminded me I had power. It was not until my paws hit the sand that I had stopped.  
 This is when reality hit me. I was lost, far from my brothers. As darkness fell, I knew the moon now refused to guide me. I had no choice but to take residency on this island I was now stranded on. Behind a rock is where I had cozied up, ignoring that I was in plain sight. The few inhabitants here probably didn't even know what I was. Maybe they just pitied me and left me be. I cried for the first time in a long time at night.  
 I spent the rest of that day howling curses at the moon as the lights around me flickered off.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series that follows Suicune at the numerous areas he appears in-game.


End file.
